Want To Make A Bet?
by Little Miss Nicap
Summary: Olivia Benson gasped, drinking the sight of Alexandra Cabot in a royal blue long sleeve drill team outfit, with a yellow 'V' neck and sleeves, white fringing and white heeled boots. Set in modern day season 3. One shot. Cabenson A/O ('Trench Coat' sequel)


Back with another one shot set in the same universe as "Trench Coat, Fedora, Heels and a Smile", so that's modern day season 3 with Olivia 'Butchy McFabulous' Benson and Alex 'Sassy ADA' Cabot. This is rated M for lady loving reasons and is dedicated to a certain handsome woman... she knows who she is ;-). The story was inspired by Steph's recent Instagam pic of her showing she could still fit into her Highland Bells high school drill team uniform. I have added that image, and one of her and Angie Harmon (aka: Abbie Carmichael) in their drill team uniforms to my Cabenson Fanfic Inspiration Pics board on Pinterest (text link on lookup). Will there be more stories added to this universe in the future? I haven't decided yet. I know I haven't updated any of the other stories that I have. Please accept my heartfelt apologies, and all I ask is readers continue being patient with me.

Anyhoo, I hope readers enjoy this steamy one shot. Please take the time to let me know what you think of it :-)

* * *

"TOUCHDOWN!"

The beer bottle in Olivia Benson's hand paused midway towards her lips as she felt her shoulder being bumped by the man sitting next to her on the bar stool.

"YEAH! Told you the Eagles would come back, Liv!" Elliott Stabler bumped his shoulder against Olivia's again, clinking his beer bottle to hers then taking a swig.

Olivia nodded, taking a mouthful of her own beer then focusing her attention back to the television on the wall. In reality, the brunette didn't care if the Philadelphia Eagles or their bitter rivals the Dallas Cowboys won. She was only watching the game for all the cheerleaders jumping around in their tiny little uniforms and shaking their... pom-poms.

"Didn't you say you were going to head home after someone scored, El?" Olivia commented, watching the buxom blonde cheerleader bounce up and down on the screen.

Elliott barked out a laugh, "Well you're not going to score any time soon!"

Olivia did well to keep her features neutral at the jibe. She had no intention of telling Elliott that she and Alex were together. They were still in the relatively early stages of their relationship and wanted to keep things to themselves until they were ready to tell people.

"Go home to your wife and kids, Elliott. People will start to think we're sleeping together or something."

"Like I need that to get back to Kathy."

"She knows I'd be more inclined to sleep with her before I ever considered sleeping with you."

"True!" Elliott downed the last of his beer, tossed a few notes on the bar and turned to leave. A shit eating grin appeared when he saw who just walked into the bar. He patted Olivia on the shoulder, "See you tomorrow, Liv!"

Olivia acknowledged Elliott with a hum and continued watching the cheerleaders celebrate in rapt fascination on the television. The thought of Alex bouncing up and down on her while wearing her silicone cock like those cheerleaders were made Olivia shift in her seat. If she had been in the privacy of her apartment and strapped, she'd have been stroking herself while watching those women in their scant outfits. She jumped in fright when she felt a slender hand rest on her forearm.

"Alex! What are you doing here?! I thought we weren't catching up for another hour or so."

"Thought we could catch up a little earlier." The ADA gave her a wide smile, "Are you ogling buxom cheerleaders, Detective?"

"No! I was watching the game!"

"Relax, Liv. I'm not going to ream you out for looking," Alex stated as she sat down next to her girlfriend and asked the barman for a gin and tonic.

"I wasn't _looking_."

"Why not? I would."

"I thought you liked handsome women?" Olivia questioned in an attempt to change the subject.

"I do, especially _you_." Alex rested her hand on Liv's knee under the bar as the barman placed the drink in front of her, "But you have to admit there's some pretty women shaking their assets there on the screen."

"I never noticed."

"You _never_ noticed the cheerleaders? Not even in high school?"

" _Do a spilt! Give a yell! Shake your tits for ol' Rydell!_ " Olivia smirked, reciting a line from ' _Grease_ '. "Of course I noticed and _especially_ in high school! What about you?"

"Oh yeah! They pulled both the guys and the girls... and so did a few of us."

"What do you mean 'a few of us'?"

"I was on the drill team in high school."

"Drill team?! You told me you were on the debate team. Captain no less!"

"Why is that so difficult to believe I was _also_ on the drill team?" Alex lowered her voice to a husky tone as she moved her hand higher to Olivia's inner thigh, "I _still_ have my outfit."

Struggling to ignore the blonde's hand, Olivia scoffed, "Alex, there was no way you were on the drill team, so there is no way you can still have your drill team outfit, let alone fit into one."

The blonde downed her drink, placed the glass back on the bar with a thump, then looked Olivia square in the eyes, "Want to make a bet?"

"Sure."

"If I'm not at your apartment in less than one hour wearing my old high school drill team outfit, you can fuck me senseless with that new larger cock we bought. If I am, well, it won't matter because you're so sure... so _cocksure_ I was never on the drill team."

"Will that give you enough time to hire a cheerleading outfit from a costume shop, Counsellor?"

Alex stood up and began stalking away, calling out over her shoulder, "Fifty-nine minutes, Detective."

"Make it a Jets outfit!" Liv retorted, taking another mouthful of beer then realising she would now have to pay for Alex's gin and tonic. "Damnit."

* * *

Olivia adjusted the larger silicon toy so the bulge in her trousers was nice and prominent. It wasn't unusual for her or Alex to tease each other, now making bets that resulted in sex. Alex was nearing the end of her month long suspension and both were taking advantage as often as they could. There was no way Alex had been on the drill team. Debate team was much more plausible... and Alex was going to be down on all fours, being taken from behind, and begging to come. She looked down at the Breitling watch while she made her way out of her bedroom, Alex had less than ten minutes to arrive. Grabbing her phone, Liv swiped the screen and began tapping out a suggestive text message and various emojis with their tongues poking out. No sooner had she sent the message to Alex and placed the phone on the table, she heard a knock on her apartment door. Liv grinned as she checked the peephole seeing a familiar blonde shifting from foot to foot outside.

"Sweetie, the trench coat is something you've worn for me before," Olivia smirked as she opened the door. "No fedora this time? I'm disappointed."

Alex placed her fingertips on Olivia's chest and pushed the brunette backwards, "Get inside."

"Did you get a Jets outfit? I hope you did... though a Giants one would be just as acceptable."

"Sit down on the couch and you'll find out soon enough."

Alex waited until Olivia was comfortable on the couch then removed a blue neck tie from the pocket of her trench.

Olivia's eyes focused on the material as Alex approached, "Are you going to tie me up?"

"As much as I'd like to, Olivia, I know restraining a law enforcement officer's wrists is _not_ a good idea. I just want to cover your eyes so you won't peek while I take my trench coat off. I want to surprise you with outfit I'm wearing. Is that alright?"

Liv nodded, allowing Alex to wrap the tie around her head and cover her eyes. She moaned when she felt Alex's lips on her own, Alex's tongue probing her mouth, then Alex's teeth sinking into her bottom lip. Olivia listened carefully, the noise of the trench coat hitting the floor much louder while relying on sense of sound.

"Alright, you can look now, baby," Alex purred.

Olivia moved the tie up and off her head to see Alex standing there, hands on hips and a toothy grin.

"Oh my!" Liv gasped, drinking the sight of her girlfriend in a royal blue long sleeve drill team outfit, with a yellow 'V' neck and sleeves, white fringing and white heeled boots.

"I was a Highland Belle along with Abbie Carmichael. This was my drill team uniform in high school and it seems I _can_ still fit into it."

"Abbie Carmichael?!"

"Olivia, focus!" Alex reached out and teasingly ran her fingertips down the brunette's cheek. "Now, if memory serves me correctly, I said you could fuck me senseless when you won the bet. That's why I got you to wear your cock."

"You _told_ me to wear it!" Olivia folded them across her body in a huff. "I assumed-"

"We both know what happens when someone _assumes_ , Detective." Alex straddled Liv's thighs, "I wouldn't want that opportunity of wearing that new bigger cock to go to waste now."

Liv raised her eyebrows in curiosity, "What do you mean?"

With a devilish smile, Alex hopped off Olivia's lap, unzipped her trousers and pulled the silicone toy out.

"Are you going to give me blowjob?" Olivia asked in curiosity.

"While a blow job sounds like a wonderful thing to do seeing I won the bet, I have other plans for you and your cock."

"Like what?"

"Well, I could just pull the crotch of this outfit aside and sink down on your cock if I wanted to," Alex said nonchalantly, watching Olivia's eyes widen as her fingers skated along the leg openings of her drill team outfit. "Unfortunately for you and your cock, I won and I want to... well... tease you. So, I want you to lay back on the couch."

Once Olivia moved into the position as instructed, Alex straddled her once more. She moved the crotch of her outfit to one side and pushed the silicone toy flat against Liv's stomach so the head is pointing towards Olivia. Liv watch in awe as Alex slid back and forth on the dildo, the head disappearing and reappearing between Alex's slick folds, coating the toy in arousal. Back and forth, over and over again, Alex kept grinding herself up and down on Olivia's silicone cock.

"Fuck!" Liv groaned, her hands resting on Alex's hips as the head of the toy disappeared once more.

Alex leant closer and whispered, "I could tease you like this for hours seeing I won the bet, but I know we both want something else."

Olivia growled in frustration when Alex hopped off her lap. She watched as Alex stripped off her drill team uniform as fast as humanly possible, then resumed the position straddling her lap.

"I know your cock is just as wet as I am," Alex slid back and forth on the dildo a few more times. "But I want you inside of me now."

Alex lifted her hips, positioned the toy at her entrance then slowly sank her body down on the silicone shaft, hearing Olivia moan a breathy ' _yes_ ' and her own mewl of pleasure as she impaled herself. She rocked her hips a few times to become accustomed to the larger toy before she start to fuck herself on the dildo. When Alex felt Olivia's hands rest on her thighs, she began to palm her breasts and continued fucking herself at a slow, steady pace. Olivia watched in awe as Alex bounced up and down, pinching and rolling her nipples before her beautiful blue eyes fluttered closed and her head fell back with a gasp. Liv couldn't hold back and began thrusting her own hips, meeting Alex's rhythm within moments. After a while Alex grabbed Olivia's right hand and guided it to her clit that was begging for some attention. Olivia's thumb settled on the neglected bundle of nerves, finding the perfect speed that would make Alex come within moments. With Olivia rubbing and circling her clit, Alex could feel her inner muscles greedily trying to take in more of the toy as she wailed out her orgasm. She was too far gone to care what Olivia's neighbours thought. What Alex didn't anticipate was for Olivia to keep teasing her clit so that she came once more. Alex slumped forward against Olivia's body after her second orgasm, grateful that the brunette wrapped her arms around her naked body for warmth and comfort, and peppered kisses on her forehead while she recovered.

"So you really were on the drill team?" Olivia questioned after carefully pulling out.

"Yep. That was the easiest bet I've won so far."

Liv ran her hands up Alex's spine, "Want to make a new bet?"

"If you think that you can win? Sure."

"My bet will be even easier than yours though."

"What is it?"

"I bet I can make you come again in the next... ten minutes."

Alex gave a salacious grin, "You sound very sure of yourself, handsome."

" _Cocksure_ , beautiful."


End file.
